


Back Home

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another school year begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Written for the always lovely alisanne to celebrate her 10 years on Livejournal! She gave the prompt “back to school”.

Harry ran through his to-do list one more time and then crossed out the final item with a flourish of his pen. He was as certain as he could be that everything he needed to get done had been done.

“Commendable organisation.”

Harry looked up to find Snape peering over his shoulder.

“Have I missed anything, _Sir?”_

Snape's eyes flashed, as Harry knew they would.

“Insufferable.”

Harry grinned, his voice as husky as he could make it when he asked, “would you care to punish me?”

“We don't have the time for that.”

Harry pretended to pout. While it would be fun, the new school year started tomorrow and neither the Headmaster nor his Deputy Head had the time to take each other apart, never mind put themselves back together again.

“Is there anything else I can do?” Harry asked. He found himself enjoying helping with tasks for Snape in a way he never had when he was a pupil himself. When he'd mentioned it to Hermione she had looked at him for a long time without saying a word, and then called him an idiot. He was still puzzling over what she meant days later.

He shrugged his shoulders to get those thoughts of out of his mind and watched carefully as Snape pulled out a roll of parchment with his own to-do list scratched across it.

“No, I think every requirement has been satisfactorily completed.”

Snape flicked his wand towards the bubbling pot over the fire and steam began to rise from it. Harry had no idea what was inside it, having been banned from taking a look. Usually it was a potion so disgusting smelling that keeping away from it wasn't exactly a chore, but this time the smells were making his stomach grumble in a pleasant way.

Harry looked over at the pot with curiously, but merely started packing up his things, smiling as Snape brushed his fingers across Harry's shoulders.

“Do you need any help?” Harry asked.

“You could set the table,” Snape suggested. “With the good plates.”

Harry paused. “The good plates?”

“Yes.”

Harry waited expectantly for Snape to continue. He'd long learnt that he could out stubborn the Headmaster if he really needed to.

Snape gave a familiar sigh.

“We return to school tomorrow. I see no reason why we cannot celebrate our last day of freedom with a special meal.”

Harry tried to hide his delighted smile. It never paid to let Snape know just how much these little touches meant to him. He'd already sworn on pain of death never to reveal this sentimental side to Hermione and Ron, though he thought Hermione at least suspected. Ron definitely didn't understand, but he'd long given up explaining his feelings about Snape to Ron.

“The good plates it is then,” Harry agreed.

Snape narrowed his eyes, as if expecting mocking, but then returned to adding the finishing touches to his special meal.

Harry wasted no time in setting the table, taking pleasure in the fact that he was laying their plates, on their table, in their kitchen.

“I can hear you smiling from here,” Snape said.

Harry's grin grew wider. “Is there any reason why I shouldn’t be? We're going back to Hogwarts tomorrow, and everything is right in the world.”

“Everything?” Snape asked, eyebrow raised.

“Well, everything in my world.”

Two spots of colour appeared on Snape's cheeks, which Harry knew from experience would be the only way he'd express his feelings until later, when they were tumbling into bed together, Snape's buttoned up emotions revealing him to be a surprisingly generous lover.

It was more than enough for Harry.

“Please, stop thinking,” Snape said. He passed over the soup which would comprise the first course, made from the vegetables grown in their own small patch of a garden.

“Make me,” Harry said, teasing because he didn't think for a moment that Snape would follow through.

“You of all people should know to be careful what you wish for,” Snape said.

Before Harry could guess at what that meant Snape was kneeling in front of him, and then drawing him into a deep kiss that made his toes curl.

“The dinner...the dinner will keep?” Harry panted.

Snape took his hand, pulling Harry upright. “Of course”.

Harry ginned and Snape's lips twitched.

“Not a word,” Snape warned.

Harry dutifully remained silent as they headed upstairs to their bed, in their bedroom. Tomorrow was a new first day for them, back at Hogwarts as Headmaster and Deputy Head, partners in every way that counted.

Back to school, back to the familiar, but never bored and never lonely. Back where he had never dared hoped to find himself, home. A home not made from bricks and mortar, but from the people he shared it with.

That Snape was one of those people shouldn't be surprising, not really. He fitted into Harry’s heart with an ease that just felt right.

And he had a wicked tongue, in more ways than one.


End file.
